Conventional packerhead concrete pipe making machines are equipped with rotatable packerheads that are moved in upward directions in molds to form a concrete pipe. Conveyors transport concrete from hoppers into molds above the packerheads. The packerheads have a plurality of rollers that pack concrete into an annular shape adjacent the inside of a mold. Annular trowels located below the rollers finish the inside of the concrete pipes. The concrete and aggregate therein is abrasive material. The rollers being made of metal readily slide on the concrete and are easily stopped. A roller that does not rotate is subject to substantial wear and will quickly become inoperative. The metal rollers are rigid so that they subject the top rings of the molds to considerable force as the packerheads moves up into the feeding table. This can deform and break the top rings. Examples of packerheads having a plurality of rollers and an annular trowel are disclosed in the U.S. patents to Gourlie et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,175; Fosse et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,968; Gauger U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,727; Gross et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,848; and Fosse U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,553. The packerheads shown in these patents have conventional cylindrical metal rollers that are susceptible of slipping and stalling during rotation of the packerheads in the molds to form the pipes. Stalled rollers do not independently rotate about their axes causing excessive and premature wear of the outer surfaces thereof.